In recent trends, portable computing devices are becoming thinner due in part to user demand. Conventional computer assemblies having thin profiles are typically made of pliable materials that may fail to resist bending and torsional strains, which may cause operating problems and unreliability in internal circuitry. For instance, as laptop form factors become thinner, it may be beneficial to preserve structural stiffness of shell casings to improve device resiliency against damage. Conventional laptop enclosures are increasingly inadequate due to their essentially thin shell casings without rigid coupling therebetween. As such, there exists a need to improve integrity and reliability of computer assemblies by increasing strength and rigidity of these computer assemblies.